Jem Star
by DavisJes
Summary: A crossover idea between Sailor Moon and Jem that I had but never finished.


"Hey guys did you hear about Sailor Jem" Serena asked coming into the living room.

"Sailor who," replied Rei.

"Sailor Jem," said Minako looking up from her comics. "She has basically been doing the polices job for them. Catching the bad guys, stopping robberies, you name it," she said counting the things off on her fingers.

"If I was like her maybe they would not yell at me for getting into fights," Makoto said.

"Does any of this strike you as strange," Ami asked typing on her computer.

"No," Minako and Serena said in unison.

"Never mind," Ami answered scrunching up her nose and went back to typing on her computer.

"Your mother would be amazed at how you are running Moonlight Music," Makoto said changing the subject.

"She was your mother too," replied Serena.

"Only by adoption," Makoto reminded her.

"Who cares," Serena grinned, "You are all my family."

Rei sighed and left the room. Rei had been the last girl that Ikkuo Benton had adopted before she died. Rei originally came from Japan after her grandfather had died when she was young and before that her real mother had died in childbirth. Rei came to the States to live with her father who wanted nothing to do with her and put her up for adoption. Before her grandfather had died he had begun to teach her the ways of the Shinto priestess. In the beginning she longed to go back home to the temple and nothing more. Ikkuo had mad her feel welcome and at home. The last she knew her grandfather had willed her the temple but being only five at the time she could not claim the temple. Yuuchrrio, a man who had worked for her grandfather was running things until she returned. Now that life seemed so distant to her and she had a family here. Rei smiled as she thought about her sisters and how much she would do anything for them. Serena was and only child with Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako being her adopted sisters.

* * *

The next day when Serena was leaving to go to work there was a box on the porch waiting for her. "I wonder where this came from," Serena thought. Then looking at her watch she yelled, "I am so late!"

"Serena you would be fired if you did not own half of Moonlight Music," yelled Rei from the kitchen.

"You are so mean Rei," yelled Serena back at her.

"Serena you might want your keys," Ami told her quietly opening the door to hand Serena her car keys.

"Thanks Ames," Serena said with a smile.

"Could you put this in m room for me?"

"Sure. See you tonight," Ami replied as she waved Serena bye.

* * *

"Diamond!" screamed Setsuna walking into Diamond Raymond's office. "What is this in the paper about you hiring the Limp Lizards!"

"Setsuna Moonlight Music needs more than one act," said Diamond trying to calm her down. "They are not as good as the Misfits but hopefully they can bring in some more profits."

"We got a new song for our next CD," Setsuna said. "Hit it girls!" she said as Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru walked in.

Winning is everything, winning is everything

It isn't how you play the game

Winning is everything, winning is everything

I want everybody to know my name

I'm aiming for success, gonna do what it takes

If someone gets hurt, well, them's the breaks

If you wanna reach the top, don't let anybody stop you

(oh...)

Winning is everything, winning is everything

I ain't cut out for second string

Winning is everything, winning is everything

So go find another song to sing

Winning is everything, winning is everything

It isn't how you play the game

Winning is everything, winning is everything

I want everybody to know my name

I'm aiming for success, gonna do what it takes

If someone gets hurt, well, them's the breaks

If you wanna reach the top, don't let anybody stop you

(oh...)

Winning is everything, winning is everything

I ain't cut out for second string

Winning is everything, winning is everything

So go find another song to sing

Winning is everything,

Winning is everything,

Winning is everything,

Winning is everything!

"Wonderful, girls! Wonderful! Keep having songs like that and we will be racking in the money," Diamond said clapping.

Serena burst in Diamond's office without even knocking. "Diamond we need to talk," she said glaring at the Misfits.

"So talk," Setsuna said sitting in a chair sideways with her legs crossed and draped over the side while Haruka and Michiru lounged on the couch with Hotaru sitting on the arm.

"Alone," replied Serena looking only at Diamond.

"Girls," was the only thing Diamond said.

"Fine!" Setsuna said storming out.

"Whatever," mumbled Haruka.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you again Serena," Michiru said.

"Come on chicky," Hotaru said pushing Michiru out the door.

Once the Misfits left Diamond sat behind his desk and folded his hands in front on him. "What may I do for you Serena darling?"

"Don't give me that Serena darling crap, Diamond. You know damn well what I want," as she threw the paper on his desk. "What is this about an offer to buy my half of the company?"

"I know you are having financial problems at your house for foster girls so I thought I would offer a solution," Diamond answered coolly.

"I will never give you my half of mother's company. I will also figure away to raise money to continue to take care of the Moonlight girls. I will never give to you," Serena said as she walked to the door. "Good day Diamond darling," slamming the door.

* * *

Later that night Serena was in her room brushing out her hair. Seeing the box from earlier that day, "Oh I forgot about this," as she picked up the box. Suddenly the power went out. "Must not scream, must not scream," Serena told herself looking for a candle or a flashlight. Just then Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto came in with flashlights.

"Storm is coming," Rei told them.

"Your fire told you that," asked Minako.

"TV," replied Rei.

"Power is out on the whole block," Ami said.

"We got the shutters locked but knew you would freak when the lights when out so we got up here as quick as possible," Makoto told Serena with a grin.

"Thanks guys," Serena said. "Oh yeah I never have opened the box I found this morning on the porch."

The girls came and stood around Serena. "That is mother's hand writing," Minako spoke.

Serena opened the small box to reveal a pair of silver earrings. "They are beautiful," she exclaimed as she picked one up looking at it. The earrings were a five pointed star with a crescent moon dangling from it.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder followed by a bolt of lighting and a gust of wind blew open the window in front of Serena's vanity. "Waaaah," Serena yelled and fell backwards.

"Graceful," Rei said sarcastically.

The room had an eerie glow. A lady appeared before them and Serena screamed. "Ghost!"

"Serena Benton please go to the abandoned arcade, Moonlight Arcade," said the figure before disappearing.

* * *

When they got there the figure appeared to them. "Come this way," and then turned walking through the wall.

"Great now she wants us to walk through a wall," said Ami.

"Something tells me we can trust her," Serena told Ami walking towards the wall.

"Okay here goes nothing," Ami replied as she started walking forward and touched the wall watching her hand go through. "It is not real," she exclaimed as they walked through.

"Welcome Serena," said a voice as they walked over to a huge computer. "My name is Luna," said the computer as the ghost woman's face appeared on the screen.

"What are you," asked Serena.

"I am the ultimate special effects machine I can create any kind of hologram," said Luna as she changed Ami into Minako, Minako into Makoto, Makoto into Rei, and Rei into Ami.

"Amazing," Minako said excitedly.

"If you are here then how did you appear in my room," asked Serena.

"Through my micro projectors," replied Luna as she changed Serena's hair from blonde to pink and her clothes from a white button long sleeve shirt and jeans to a pink low cut dress, white fishnets and pink heels.

"The earrings," Serena breathed.

"That is not all," Luna said revealing the instruments and clothes. "I was created by your mother and a scientist named Artemis. This is the last gift your mother left you." A pink and yellow Rolls Royce rose from the floor.

"This is it girls. This is how we will save the foster girls and prevent Diamond from completely taking over Moonlight Music. We will form a band!" exclaimed Serena.

* * *

A week later Serenity and the Holograms crashed the Battle of the Bands that Diamond was hosting right when the Misfits were about to go on.

"Introducing our next act. This Mis…." Diamond trailed off as he was drowned out by music as Serenity and the Holograms walked on stage.

There's music in the air  
News is in the makin'  
Music in the air  
Somethin' big is breakin'

Wow, look around at the sight and sound  
Did we take you by surprise?  
Bet you can't believe your eyes  
(oh) Whoa!

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning!

(Now!) Now's the time when our  
star's on the climb  
Watch us try for the prize  
We're already on the rise  
(The rise! Surprise! Oh!)

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!

Wow, look around at the sight and sound  
Did we take you by surprise?  
Bet you can't believe your eyes  
(oh) Whoa!

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning!

(Now!) Now's the time when our  
star's on the climb  
Watch us try for the prize  
We're already on the rise  
(The rise! Surprise! Oh!)

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!

"Thank you! We are Serenity and the Holograms," Serenity said as they ran off the stage.

* * *

Across town Jerrica Tuskino, Aja Mizuno, Kimber Hino, Shana Aino, and Raya Kino were listening to the Battle of the Bands on the radio. "What happened," asked Raya. "Diamond got cut off."

"Seems like someone crashed the contest," answered Aja.

"Outrageous," exclaimed Kimber.

"This new band sounds pretty good. I wonder if they have a CD," Shana asked.

"Not sure," said Jerrica.

Suddenly their communicators beep. "Youma in the park," said Stormer quickly ending the transition without waiting for a reply.

"Henshin," Synergy, the purple cat, told the girls.

"Right!" yelled all five girls as they jumped up.

Holding her seven pointed red star brooch Jerrica yelled, "Jem Star Power!" as red and purple light consumed her. When the light fade there she stood in a white bodysuit, pink knee high boots, red back and chest bow with the brooch resting in the center. She also had elbow length white gloves with three red bands and the end, a pale pink chocker and a silver pink skirt. There was also a seven pointed red star on her chocker, while she wore a pair of seven pointed red star earrings and a seven pointed red star blaze brightly on her brow.

"Aja Star Power…"

"Kimber Star Power…"

"Shana Star Power…"

"Raya Star Power…"

MAKE UP!

By the time the five girls reached the park Sailors Pizzaz, Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta were already in the middle of battle.

"He is huge," said Sailor Kimber.

"We can take it," replied Sailor Raya nodded to Sailor Aga.

"Raya Lighting Spark!"

"Aja Aqua Rhapsody!"

The two attacks combine and electrocuted the youma but it was only stunned not dead. "Sailor Jem now!" yelled Sailor Roxy as the youma took a swipe at her.

Sailor Jem closed her eyes and clasp her hands together. "Please everyone give me your strength." Her brooch began to glow and a wand with a seven pointed red star on top appeared before her.

"Beautiful Melody Star Attack!" Sailor Jem yelled as she spun around and eight different colored seven pointed stars shot towards the youma before it was hit and destroyed by a large even pointed rainbow star. The youma screamed as it turned into a pile of dust.

"Sailor Jem," everyone shouted as she collapsed from a power drain drain but Tuxedo Rio caught her before she hit the ground.

"I am okay," Sailor Jem said after a few minutes. "It still takes sometime to get use to the power drain." As Tuxedo Rio helped her up Sailor Jem looked at her friends and her Senshi.

Sailor Shana wore an orange skirt with a yellow back bow and a blue chest bow. A gold tiara rested on her brow with a yellow jewel in the center. Her glove bands and collar were orange and her gloves were elbow length. Her brooch was yellow and choker was orange as were her heels.

Sailor Aja wore a blue skirt with a light blue bow on her back and chest. The jewel in the middle of her gold tiara was a shinning blue. The three glove bands and collar were orange and her gloves were elbow length. Her brooch and choker were also light blue while her knee length boots were the same blue as her skirt.

Sailor Kimber wore a red skirt with her chest bow was purple and her back bow was the same red as her skirt. A ruby red jewel rested in the center of the gold tiara which rested on her brown. The three glove bands and collar were orange and her gloves were elbow length. Her choker and brooch were red as so were her heels.

Sailor Raya wore a green skirt. Her back and chest bow were a pale pink. She also wore a gold tiara on her brow with a green jewel in the center. The three glove bands and collar were green and her gloves were elbow length. The brooch and choker were the same shade of green as her skirt and her lace up ankle boots were a dark green.

Sailor Pizzazz wore a black skirt with black knee high boots. Her collar was black and as was her choker but her choker had a red circular jewel matching the color of her brooch and earrings. The jewel in her tiara was maroon as the bow on her chest and back. Her gloves were white and elbow length with three black bands.

Sailor Roxy wore a navy blue skirt with navy blue ankle boots. Her chest bow was yellow while her collar, brooch, choker and back bow were the same navy as her skirt. The jewel in her gold tiara was a deep sapphire blue. Her gloves were white and wrist length with three navy blue bands.

Sailor Stormer wore an aqua skirt with aqua colored heals. Her chest and back bows were a deep blue. The three bands on her wrist length white gloves were also aqua colored. Her collar, choker, and brooch were also aqua color matching her skirt and heels. There was an aqua colored jewel that rested in a gold tiara on her brow.

Sailor Jetta wore a purple skirt with knee high lace up purple boots. Her collar and choker were also purple. Her chest and back bows were maroon. The brooch in the center of her chest was a white multi pointed star. The jewel in her gold tiara was white.

"I am glad I have friends like you," Sailor Jem said as she undid her henshin back to Jerrica. "Let's go home," she said putting her arms around Kimber and Aja.

"Later," Pizzazz waved as her, and Jetta walked away with Roxy and Stormer arm in arm.

* * *

This was an idea I had that I never got inspired to finish.

I like the name Usagi better but I called her Serena so I could do Serena/Serenity like Hasbro did Jerrica/Jem.

I have mixed some of the English dub of Sailor Moon in with the original Japanese in this fanfic.

The story was going to end up some how the universes of Sailor Moon and of Jem merged but Setsuna managed to fix things sending everyone back to their correct dimensions.

Serena Benton

Ami Leigh

Rei Hino/Benton

Makoto Alonzo

Minako Elmsford

Setsuna Gabor

Haruka Pellegrino

Michiru Phillips

Hotaru Burns

Mamoru

Diamond Raymond

Jerrica Tuskino

Aja Mizuno

Kimber Hino

Shana Aino

Raya Kino

Phyllis "Pizzazz" Meioh

Roxanne "Roxy" Tenoh

Mary "Stormer" Kaioh

Shelia "Jetta" Tomoe

Rio Chiba

**Jem Star by DavisJes**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Jem/Misfits © Hasbro**

**Winning Is Everything © Hasbro**

**Only The Begining © Hasbro**


End file.
